wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 18
Odgadli po owym wykrzyku Zagłoba z panią Makowiecką tajemnicę serca małego rycerza i gdy on, zerwawszy się nagle, opuścił izbę, spoglądali czas jakiś na się w osłupieniu i niepokoju, aż na koniec pani Makowiecka rzekła : — Dla Boga! idź waćpan za nim, perswaduj, pociesz, a nie, to ja pójdę. — Nie czyń tego waćpani — odrzekł Zagłoba. — Nie żadnego z nas, ale Krzysi tam by potrzeba, co gdy nie może być, lepiej go w samotności ostawić, bo pociecha nie w porę do większej jeszcze desperacji doprowadza. — To już widzę jako na dłoni, że on do Krzysi chciał. Patrzże waćpan Wiedziałam, że lubił ją bardzo i kompanii jej rad szukał, ale żeby się tak w niej zapamiętał, to mi nie przyszło do głowy. — Musiał tu z gotowym przedsięwzięciem przyjechać, w którym szczęśliwość swoją upatrywał, a tymczasem jakoby piorun w to strzelił. — To czemuż o tym nikomu nie wspomniał, ni mnie, ni waćpanu, ani Krzysi samej? Byłaby może dziewczyna nie uczyniła ślubu... — Dziwna to jest rzecz — odrzekł Zagłoba — ze mną on przecie konfident i ufa mojej głowie więcej jak swojej, a nie tylko mi nic o owym afekcie nie wyznał, ale rzekł mi nawet kiedyś, że to jest amicycja, nic więcej. — Zawsze on był skryty! — To waćpani, chociażeś siostra, chyba go nie znasz. Serce u niego, jak oczy u karasia, na samym wierzchu. Nie spotkałem człeka szczerszego. Ale przyznaję, że teraz postąpił inaczej. Jeno czy waćpani jesteś pewna, że on i z Krzysią nic nie mówił? — Mocny Boże! Krzysia panią swej woli, bo mój mąż, jako opiekun, tak jej powiedział: „Byle człek był godny i krwi zacnej, możesz i na substancję nie zważać." Gdyby Michał był z nią przed wyjazdem mówił, to by mu odpowiedziała: tak! albo: nie! — i wiedziałby, czego się spodziewać. — Prawda, że to niespodzianie w niego uderzyło. Waćpani dajesz swoje białogłowskie racje wcale do rzeczy. — Co tam racje! Tu radzić trzeba! — Niech bierze Basię! — Kiedy tamtą widać woli... Ha! żeby mi to choć do głowy przyszło! — Szkoda, że waćpani nie przyszło. — Jakże mnie miało przyjść, gdy i takiemu Salomonowi jak waćpan nie przyszło? — A skąd waćpani wiesz? — Boś Ketlinga raił. — Ja? Bóg mi świadek, nikogom nie raił. Mówiłem, że się ma ku niej, bo była prawda; mówiłem, że Ketling godny kawaler, bo była i jest prawda; ale swaty białogłowom zostawuję. Moja pani! toż na mojej głowie pół Rzeczypospolitej spoczywa! Zali ja mam nawet czas myśleć o czym innym jak de publicis. Łyżki strawy nie mam oto często czasu do gęby wziąć... — Radź waćpan teraz, na miłosierdzie boże! Wszak naokoło słyszę, że nie masz głowy nad waćpanową. — Bez przestanku o tej mojej głowie gadają. Mogliby dać spokój. Co do rady, są dwie: albo niech Michał Basię bierze, albo niech Krzysia intencję odmieni. Intencja to nie ślub! Tu nadszedł pan Makowiecki, któremu żona powiedziała zaraz wszystko. Stropił się bardzo szlachcic, bo pana Michała nadzwyczaj lubił i cenił, ale na razie nic wymyślić nie mógł. — Jeśli Krzysia się zatnie — mówił trąc czoło — to jak tu nawet taką rzecz perswadować?.. — Krzysia się zatnie! — odrzekła pani stolnikowa. — Krzysia zawsze była taka ! Na to stolnik: — Co Michałowi było w głowie, że się przed wyjazdem nie upewnił? Toż mogło się jeszcze gorzej zdarzyć: mógł kto inny przez ten czas serce dziewki pozyskać... — To by do klasztoru wtenczas nie szła — odrzekła pani stolnikowa.— Przecie wolna jest. — Prawda ! — odrzekł stolnik. Ale Zagłobie poczęło już w głowie świtać. Gdyby sekret Krzysi i Wołodyjowskiego był mu znany, wszystko byłoby mu od razu jasne, ale bez tej znajomości istotnie trudno było cośkolwiek zrozumieć. Jednakże bystry dowcip pana Zagłoby począł przebijać mgłę i odgadywać istotne powody i intencji Krzysi, i rozpaczy Wołodyjowskiego. Po chwili był już pewien, że Ketling tkwi w tym, co się stało. Przypuszczeniom jego brakło tylko pewności, postanowił więc pójść do Michała i zbadać go bliżej. Po drodze ogarnął go niepokój, bo tak sobie pomyślał: „Mojej w tym dużo roboty. Chciałem zasycić miodu na Basine i Michała wesele, ale nie wiem, jeślim — zamiast miodu — kwaśnego piwa nie nawarzył, bo nuż Michał do dawnego postanowienia wróci i idąc śladem Krzysi, habit wdzieje..." Tu aż zimno uczyniło się panu Zagłobie, więc przyspieszył kroku i po chwili był w izbie pana Michała. Mały rycerz chodził po komnacie jak zwierz dziki po klatce. Czoło miał groźnie namarszczone, oczy szklane — cierpiał niezmiernie. Ujrzawszy pana Zagłobę stanął nagle przed nim i założywszy ręce na piersiach, zakrzyknął: — Powiedz mi waćpan, co to wszystko znaczy? — Michale! — odrzekł Zagłoba — pomyśl, ile to dziewek co rok do klasztorów wchodzi. Zwyczajna rzecz. Są takie, które wbrew woli rodzicielskiej idą dufając, że Pan Jezus będzie po ich stronie, a cóż dopiero taka, która jest wolna... — Nie masz już dłużej tajemnicy! — zawołał pan Michał. — Ona nie jest wolna, bo mi afekt i rękę przed odjazdem przyrzekła! — Ha! — rzekł Zagłoba — tegom nie wiedział. — Tak jest! — powtórzył mały rycerz. — Może tedy perswazji usłucha? — Nie dba już o mnie! Nie chciała mnie widzieć! — zawołał z głębokim żalem Wołodyjowski. — Jam tu dzień i noc dążył, a ona już mnie i widzieć nie chce! Com ja takiego uczynił! Jakie grzechy na mnie ciążą, że mnie gniew boży ściga, że mną wiatr jakoby liściem zeschłym żenie? Jedna umarła, druga do klasztoru idzie, obie Bóg mi sam odjął, bom widać przeklęty, bo dla każdego jest zmiłowanie, dla każdego łaska, jeno nie dla mnie!... Pan Zagłoba zadrżał w duszy, by mały rycerz, żalem uniesion, znów bluźnić nie zaczął jako niegdyś po śmierci Anusi Borzobohatej, więc by myśl jego w inną stronę odwrócić, ozwał się: — Michale, nie wątp, że i nad tobą jest miłosierdzie, bo to grzech, a przecie nie możesz tego wiedzieć, co cię jutro czeka? Może ta sama Krzysia, wspomniawszy na twoje sieroctwo, jeszcze intencję odmieni i słowo ci zdzierży? Po wtóre, słuchaj mnie, Michale, zali i to nie pociecha, że ci one gołębie sam Bóg, nasz Ojciec miłosierny, zabiera, nie zaś mąż po ziemi chodzący? Sam powiedz, czyliby tak było lepiej? Na to mały rycerz począł straszliwie wąsikami ruszać, zgrzyt dobył się z jego zębów i zakrzyknął przyduszonym i urywanym głosem: — Gdyby to był człek żywy? — ha!... niechby się taki znalazł! wolałbym !... zostałaby pomsta... — A tak zostaje modlitwa! — rzekł Zagłoba. — Słuchaj mnie, stary przyjacielu, bo lepszej rady nikt ci nie da... Może też Bóg zmieni jeszcze wszystko na dobre. Ja sam... wiesz... innej ci życzyłem, ale widząc twoją boleść, boleję razem z tobą i razem z tobą będę Boga prosił, by cię pocieszył i serce tej nieużytej panny ku tobie znowu nakłonił. To rzekłszy pan Zagłoba począł ocierać łzy; były to zaś łzy szczerej przyjaźni i politowania. Gdyby to było w mocy pana Zagłoby, byłby w tej chwili odrobił wszystko, co dla usunięcia Krzysi uczynił, i pierwszy rzucił ją w ramiona Wołodyjowskiemu. — Słuchaj ! — rzekł po chwili — rozmów się jeszcze z Krzysią, przedstaw jej swój lament, swoją boleść nieznośną i niech cię Bóg błogosławi. Chybaby w niej było serce z kamienia, gdyby nie miała się nad tobą ulitować. Ale dufam, że tego nie uczyni. Chwalebna to rzecz habit, ale nie z krzywdy ludzkiej uszyty. Powiedz jej to. Obaczysz... Ej, Michale! dziś płaczem, a jutro może będziem na zrękowinach pili. Pewien jestem, że tak będzie! Pannisko się stęskniło i dlatego jej habit do głowy przyszedł. Pójdzie ona do klasztoru, ale do takiego, w którym ty będziesz na chrzciny dzwonił... Może też istotnie trocha słabuje, a nam o habicie gadała dlatego jeno, żeby nam oczy zamydlić. Przecie z jej gęby tego nie słyszałeś, a da Bóg, i nie usłyszysz! Ha! umówiliście tajemnicę, a ona nie chciała jej zdradzić i klimkiem w oczy! klimkiem w oczy! Jako żywo, nic to innego, jeno niewieścia chytrość! Słowa pana Zagłoby podziałały jak balsam na stroskane serce małego rycerza; nadzieja wstąpiła weń na nowo, oczy wezbrały łzami, i długi czas nic mówić nie mógł; dopiero gdy łzy pohamował, rzucił się w ramiona pana Zagłoby i rzekł: — Bodaj się tacy przyjaciele na kamieniu rodzili! Czy aby tak będzie, jak waćpan mówisz? — Nieba bym ci przychylił! Będzie tak! zali pamiętasz, żebym kiedy fałszywie prorokował, zali nie ufasz mojej eksperiencji i dowcipowi?... — Bo waćpan nie imainujesz sobie nawet, jak ja tę pannę miłuję. Nie, żebym o tamtej kochanej niebodze zapomniał, co dzień się za nią modlę! Ale i do tej tak serce przywarło jako huba do drzewa. Mojeż to kochanie! Co ja się o tej niebodze tam w trawach namyślałem, i rankiem, i wieczorem, i w południe! W końcu tom już do siebie gadać począł, ile że konfidenta żadnego nie miałem. Jak mi Bóg miły, że gdy się ordyńca gonić w burzanach przygodziło, tom już w pędzie jeszcze o niej myślał. — Wierzę. Mnie z płaczu za jedną dziewką oko w młodości wypłynęło, a jeśli nie wypłynęło całkiem, to bielmem zaszło. — Nie dziwuj się waćpan; przyjeżdżam, ledwie tchu mi staje, aż tu pierwsze słowo: klasztor. Ale przecie w perswazję ufam i w jej serce, i słowo. Jak to waćpan powiedziałeś? „Dobry habit..." ale z czego? — Ale nie z krzywdy ludzkiej... — Wybornie powiedziane! Że to ja nigdy żadnej maksymy nie mogłem ułożyć. W stanicy byłaby rozrywka gotowa. Niepokój siedzi wciąż we mnie, ale przecie otuchę mi waćpan wlałeś. Ułożyliśmy z nią istotnie, żeby rzecz w tajemnicy została, więc to słuszne, że dziewka mogła jeno dla pozoru o habicie mówić... Jeszcze jakoweś walne argumentum waćpan przytoczyłeś, ale nie mogę sobie przypomnieć... Znacznie mi ulżyło. — To chodź do mnie albo tu każę gąsiorek przynieść. Po drodze się przygodzi!... Poszli i pili znacznie do późna. Nazajutrz przybrał pan Wołodyjowski ciało w piękne suknie, a twarz w powagę, uzbroił się we wszystkie argumenta, które mu do głowy samemu przyszły, i w te, które mu pan Zagłoba poddał, i tak uzbrojony zeszedł do jadalnej izby, gdzie wszyscy zwykle zgromadzali się na śniadanie. Z całej kompanii brakło też tylko Krzysi, lecz i ona nie dała na się długo czekać, zaledwie bowiem mały rycerz zdołał przełknąć dwie łyżki polewki, gdy przez otwarte drzwi dał się słyszeć szelest sukni i dziewczyna weszła do pokoju. Weszła bardzo prędko, raczej wpadła. Policzki jej płonęły, powieki miała spuszczone, w twarzy pomieszanie, przymus i bojaźń. Zbliżywszy się do Wołodyjowskiego, podała mu obie ręce, ale nie podniosła nań wcale oczu, i gdy on począł całować z zapałem te ręce, zbladła zaraz bardzo, przy tym nie zdobyła się ani na jedno słowo powitania. A jego serce przepełniła wnet miłość, niepokój i zachwycenie na widok tej twarzy delikatnej a mieniącej się jak cudowny obraz; na widok tej postaci wysmukłej a lubej, od której biło jeszcze ciepło niedawnego snu; wzruszyło go nawet jej pomieszanie i owa bojaźń malująca się w obliczu. „Kwiatuszku najdroższy! — pomyślał sobie w duszy — czego się boisz? Toż ja bym życie i krew oddał za ciebie..." Ale nie powiedział tego głośno, tylko swoje spiczaste wąsiki przyciskał tak długo i silnie do jej rąk atłasowych, że aż ślady czerwone na nich zostawił. Basia, patrząc na to wszystko, umyślnie nagarnęła sobie płową czuprynę na oczy, by nikt wzruszenia jej nie dostrzegł, ale nikt na nią nie zwracał w tej chwili uwagi; wszyscy spoglądali na tamtę parę i nastało kłopotliwe milczenie. Przerwał je pierwszy pan Michał. — Noc mi w smutku i niepokoju zeszła — rzekł — bom wszystkich wczoraj widział prócz waćpanny i takie mi okrutne wieści o niej powiedziano, że mi do płakania więcej niż do snu było. Krzysia słysząc tak otwartą mowę przybladła jeszcze mocniej, tak że Wołodyjowski przez chwilę pomyślał, iż ją omdlenie chwyci, więc rzekł pośpiesznie: — Musimy się w tej materii rozmówić, ale teraz o nic nie będę więcej pytał, żebyś się waćpanna uspokoić i ochłonąć mogła. Toć ja nie żaden barbarus ani wilk jestem, a Bóg widzi, ile mam życzliwości dla waćpanny. — Dziękuję! — szepnęła Krzysia. Pan Zagłoba, stolnik i jego żona poczęli bezprzestannie zamieniać ze sobą spojrzenia, jakby zachęcając się wzajemnie do poczęcia zwykłej rozmowy, ale długo żadne nie mogło się jakoś na to odważyć, dopiero pierwszy pan Zagłoba zaczął. — Trzeba — rzekł zwracając się do przybyłych — żebyśmy pojechali dziś do miasta. Wre już tam przed elekcją jak w ukropie, bo każdy swego kandydata zaleca. Po drodze powiem waszmościom, komu, moim zdaniem, powinniśmy dać kreskę. Nikt się nie ozwał, więc pan Zagłoba potoczył osowiałym okiem naokoło, wreszcie zwrócił się do Basi : — A ty, chrząszczu, pojedziesz z nami? — Pojadę choćby na Ruś! — odrzekła szorstko Basia. I znów nastało milczenie. Na takich próbach klejenia rozmów, które nie chciały się kleić, przeszło całe śniadanie. Na koniec uczestnicy wstali. Wówczas Wołodyjowski zbliżył się natychmiast do Krzysi i rzekł: — Muszę z waćpanną sam na sam pomówić. Po czym podał jej ramię i wyprowadził ją do przyległej izby, do tej samej, która była świadkiem pierwszego ich pocałunku. Posadziwszy Krzysię na sofie, sam siadł przy niej i począł głaskać ją dłonią po włosach, jakoby głaskał małe dziecko. — Krzysiu! — ozwał się wreszcie łagodnym głosem. — Zali ci konfuzja przeszła? Możeszże mi spokojnie i przytomnie odpowiadać? Jej konfuzja przeszła, a prócz tego wzruszyła ją jego dobroć, więc po raz pierwszy podniosła na niego na chwilę oczy: — Mogę — odrzekła cicho. — Zali prawda, żeś ty się ofiarowała do zakonu? Na to Krzysia złożyła ręce i poczęła szeptać błagalnie: — Nie bierz mi tego waćpan za złe, nie przeklinaj mnie, ale tak! — Krzysiu ! — rzekł Wołodyjowski — godziż to się deptać po szczęśliwości ludzkiej, jako ty po mojej depcesz? Gdzie twoje słowo, gdzie nasza umowa? Jać z Bogiem wojny prowadzić nie mogę, ale to ci naprzód powiem, co pan Zagłoba wczoraj do mnie powiedział, że habit nie powinien być z krzywdy ludzkiej zszywany. Krzywdą moją chwały bożej nie pomnożysz, bo Pan Bóg nad całym światem króluje; jego są narody wszelkie, jego lądy i morza, i rzeki, i ptactwo powietrzne, i zwierz leśny, i słońca, i gwiazdy; on ma wszystko, co ci tylko na myśl przyjść może, i jeszcze więcej, a ja jeno ciebie jedną, kochaną i drogą; tyś moje szczęście, tyś moje mienie całe. I czyli ty możesz przypuścić, że Pan Bóg potrzebuje, on, taki bogacz, jedyny skarb ubogiemu żołnierzowi wydzierać?... Że on w dobroci swojej się na to zgodzi, że się uraduje, nie obrazi?... Patrzże, co mu dajesz — siebie? Aleś ty moja, boś mi sama przyrzekła, więc cudze mu dajesz, nie własne; dajesz mu moje płakanie, moją boleść, może śmierć moją. Maszże do tego prawo? Rozważ to w sercu i w umyśle, w końcu spytaj sumienia własnego... Bo żebym cię był obraził, żebym się w kochaniu sprzeniewierzył, żebym cię zapomniał, żebym się win jakowychś i zbrodni dopuścił — ha! nie mówię, nie mówię! Alem ja pojechał do ordy nasłuchiwać, grasantów podchodzić, ojczyźnie krwią, zdrowiem i wczasem służyć, a ciebiem kochał, o tobiem po dniach całych i nocach przemyśliwał i jako jeleń do wód, jako ptak do powietrza, jako dziecko do matki i jak rodzic do dziecka, takem do ciebie tęsknił!... I za to wszystko takież mi powitanie, taką mi nagrodę zgotowałaś?... Krzysiu najmilsza, mój przyjacielu, moje kochanie wybrane, powiedz mi, skąd się to wzięło? Wymień mi swoje racje równie szczerze, równie otwarcie, jak ja ci swoje racje i swoje prawa przytaczam; dochowaj mi wiary, nie ostawiaj mnie samego jeno z nieszczęściem. Samaś mi dała prawo — nie czyń mnie banitem!... Nie wiedział nieszczęsny pan Michał, że jest prawo większe i starsze od wszelkich ludzkich, na mocy którego serce za miłością tylko iść musi i idzie, a które kochać przestaje, to już tym samym najgłębszego wiarołomstwa się dopuszcza, choć często tak niewinnie, jak niewinnie gaśnie lampa, w której się olej wypalił. Więc nie wiedząc o tym Wołodyjowski za kolana Krzysię objął i prosił, i błagał, a ona odpowiadała mu tylko potokami łez, bo właśnie już sercem odpowiedzieć nie mogła. — Krzysiu — rzekł wreszcie, wstając, rycerz — we łzach twoich szczęśliwość moja utonąć może, a ja cię nie o to, jeno o ratunek proszę! — Nie pytaj mnie waćpan o racje! — odrzekła łkając Krzysia — nie pytaj o przyczyny, bo to już tak być musi i inaczej być nie może. Nie wartam takiego, jak waćpan, człowieka i nigdy nie byłam warta... Wiem, jaką waćpanu krzywdę czynię, i to mnie boli tak okrutnie, że ot! rady dać sobie nie mogę!... Ja wiem, że to krzywda... O Boże wielki, serce się kraje! Wybacz waćpan, nie opuszczaj mnie w gniewie, odpuść, nie przeklinaj! To rzekłszy Krzysia rzuciła się przed Wołodyjowskim na kolana. — Wiem, że cię krzywdzę, ale łaski waćpanowej i zmiłowania proszę! Tu ciemna główka Krzysi schyliła się aż do podłogi. Wołodyjowski podniósł w jednej chwili przemocą biedną płaczkę i posadził ją na powrót na sofie, sam zaś począł chodzić jak błędny po komnacie. Czasami stawał nagle i pięści do skroni przykładał, to znów chodził, na koniec stanął przed Krzysią. — Zostawże sobie czas, a mnie jakowąś nadzieję — rzekł. — Pomyśl; że i ja nie z kamienia. Czemu mi rozpalone żelazo bez żadnej litości przykładasz? Toż choćbym nie wiem jak był cierpliwy, przecie gdy skóra zasyczy, to i mnie boleść przejmie... Jać nie umiem nawet powiedzieć, jak mi boleśno... Dalibóg, nie umiem!... Prostak, widzisz, jestem i lata w wojnie zeszły... O dla Boga! O Jezu miły! W tej samej izbie my się kochali! Krzychna! Krzychna! Myślałem, że po wiek będziesz moja, a teraz nic, nic! Co się z tobą stało? Kto ci serce odmienił? Krzysiu, toćże ja ten sam!... I tego nie wiesz, że dla mnie to gorszy cios niż dla innego, bom ja już jedno kochanie stracił. Jezu, co ja jej powiem, żeby jej serce poruszyć?... Człek się tylko męczy, i tyle. Ostawże mi choć nadzieję! Nie odbieraj wszystkiego od razu!... Krzysia nie odrzekła nic, tylko łkanie wstrząsało nią coraz większe, mały rycerz zaś stał przed nią hamując z początku żal, a potem gniew straszny i dopiero gdy go w sobie złamał, powtórzył: — Ostawże mi choć nadzieję! Słyszysz? — Nie mogę, nie mogę! — odpowiedziała Krzysia. Na to pan Wołodyjowski poszedł do okna i głowę do zimnej szyby przyłożył. Długi czas stał tak bez ruchu, na koniec odwrócił się i postąpiwszy parę kroków ku Krzysi rzekł bardzo cicho: — Bądź waćpanna zdrowa! Nic tu po mnie. Oby ci było dobrze, jako mnie będzie źle! Wiedz o tym, że ci usty zaraz odpuszczam, a jak Bóg da, to ci i sercem odpuszczę... Miej jeno więcej miłosierdzia nad męką ludzką i drugi raz nie przyrzekaj. Nie ma co gadać, nie wynoszę szczęścia z tych progów!... Bądź zdrowa ! To rzekłszy ruszył wąsikami, skłonił się i wyszedł. W przyległej komnacie zastał oboje stolnikostwo i Zagłobę, którzy porwali się zaraz, jakby chcąc wypytywać, ale on tylko ręką machnął. — Na nic wszystko! — rzekł. — Ostawcie mnie w spokoju!... Z tej komnaty wąski korytarzyk prowadził do jego izby; w korytarzyku owym, przy schodach do panieńskiej kwatery, Basia zastąpiła małemu rycerzowi drogę. — Niech waćpana Bóg pocieszy i odmieni Krzysine serce! — zawołała drgającym od łez głosem. On przeszedł mimo, nawet nie spojrzawszy na nią, nie powiedziawszy ni słowa. Nagle porwał go gniew szalony, gorycz wezbrała w piersi, więc zawrócił się i stanął przed niewinną Basią ze zmienioną i pełną szyderstwa twarzą. — Przyrzecz waćpanna Ketlingowi rękę — rzekł chrapliwie — rozkochaj go, a potem podepcz, rozedrzyj mu serce i idź do klasztoru! — Panie Michale! — zawołała ze zdumieniem Basia. — Wygódź sobie, zakosztuj pocałowań, a potem idź pokutować!... Bodaj was zabito!... Tego było już Basi zanadto. Bóg jeden wiedział, ile było zaparcia się siebie w tym życzeniu, jakie Wołodyjowskiemu wypowiedziała, by Bóg odmienił Krzysine serce — i za to spotykało ją niesłuszne posądzenie, szyderstwo, obelga w chwili właśnie, w której byłaby oddała krew, by pocieszyć niewdzięcznika. Więc wzburzyła się w niej natychmiast prędka jak płomień duszka, policzki zapałały, rozdęły się różowe nozdrza i bez chwili namysłu zawołała potrząsając płową czupryną: — Wiedz waćpan, że dla Ketlinga nie ja idę do klasztoru! To rzekłszy skoczyła na schody i znikła sprzed oczu rycerza. A on stanął jak słup kamienny, potem zaczął wodzić rękoma po twarzy i przecierać sobie oczy na kształt człowieka, który się budzi ze snu. Wtem zabiegł krwią, chwycił się za szablę i zakrzyknął strasznym głosem : — Gorze zdrajcy! I w kwadrans później pędził do Warszawy, aż wiatr wył mu w uszach, aż grudki ziemi leciały stadem spod kopyt jego konia. Pan Wołodyjowski 18